Notice Me Only
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A short story about Keiko and her desire to see Hiei right away from work. He has been a while for some time, and he was now finally returning home. That was more than enough for her as she began to recall some eventful moments in her life. Genre: ONE-SHOT, romance and slice of life. Rated T just in case


**Notice Me Only**

**Written by sorrowXdarkness**

**Yu Yu Hakusho's fanfic**

**oooOOOooo**

Keiko bolted from the scene. Her peers were dumbfounded as they were left with nothing but the vacancy she left behind. Her legs became enchanted by a force that drove her whole soul into a state of momentum. The wind tore her chest and face as she persisted. Early winter proved dreadful as she felt her skin engulfed in the breezy flame that surrounded the poor girl. How futile. No force on earth could contain her as she ran and ran as far as her two legs could take her. People bore their sight at her from left and right. They were witnessing something short of a full marathon. Each leap she made across one space, brought her a step closer to her destination.

She inhaled and exhaled as she kept the speed. Her heart felt conflicted. On one hand, it begged her to submit to the masses. No need to work herself up over something so trivial. _SCREW THAT! _The opposing side urged her to go further. Further than anyone else had traveled. Things like trivial was left to be decided by her and her alone. This was not something she could just let slip. It was special. She was special. No, she felt special. Her legs were burning as each fiber of her tissues tore by the exerted force. Her hair was in disarray. No longer contained in a nice bun she originally made in the morning. It swayed in all directions, tips already aflame.

Taking the stairs, she begged everyone to step aside. Anyone that failed to acknowledge her warning, were met with a tap of her body. She evaded them at the last minute, but it only brought her down. It only made her accelerate even faster to make up for the lost time as she dashed past the cars. No one could begin to understand what they were witnessing, yet could make a good guess. How a girl would go out of her way to reach one point. She told herself she was going to go full-on with this, and she meant it. Covering for someone at work was no excuse. Especially when her replacement arrived late, that did not deter in the slightest.

Then her body decided to fall for a moment. The heel of one of her shoes broke due to the amount of work pressed. Making an abrupt decision, she discarded both shoes as she felt the rough chilling ground against her soles. Wiggling her toes for a moment, she resumed. More people were forced to avoid the girl as she thanked them for their cooperation. Her cheeks were beginning to resemble his eyes as they were flushed. Both by the cold and force. As she got near, she commanded her heart to become regular and steady. And like that, the rest of her body felt the weight rushing in. The cramps and pain shut out, but she kept her expression at bay.

_There_.

Why would anyone put themselves into such disarray. Everything about the excursion was dreadful. The weather was cold and dry. Completely unappealing for anyone except for snow lovers. Given by how it all fell apart, she did not switch shoes. Instead, she settled with what she had at work and stormed off. She already wasted enough time as it was, so why bother with it now?

_So why?_

Because of love. Everything she did and continued to do spoke by how intense her feelings could be at times. Whether it was appropriate or inappropriate, it was consistent. Everything fell evenly as she poured all her soul with what she did.

It wasn't always like that. Before she bloomed, she toured the reserved approach. But where did that lead her? No place and no one. To make matters worse, it left her in a dead state of living. What was the point? Life sucked and she sucked. Her screams fell on deaf ears as she demanded everything and anything from him. She reached out and kept her lungs shrieking out. _Please! _She began. _Please!_ She demanded. _Pleased! _She begged.

But all she got was his back turned towards her as she was left to pick herself up. What remained of her sanity kept her functioning for as long as possible. Yet, the eventual drop to a pool of liquor became her norm. Like the cold, when you spend enough time with the spirits the pain disappeared. No more pain meant no more problems. It was great! What remained of her friends were a bit charmed by her abrupt shift to alcohol. Especially when they could partake with her 'apparent' merriment together. But eventually, even the nice stuff begins to lose their allure. Leaving her once again alone, surrounded by bottles of empty sake. Waking up to another immense pain banging against her cranium. She finally took notice of the room. Not one belonged to her. The her before the fall. Even as she stared at her reflection, all she saw was a husk. A shell of what was there and no longer resided. _What the hell am I doing here?_

She demanded to know. She needed to know. However, her fists did most of the talking as her self failed to supply a response. Leaving Keiko with nothing but broken shards, broken hands and worse of all, a broken heart.

By now she was a creep in despair, but kept people afar with a facile story. No need to get anyone involved with her shit. Keeping up with appearance, she slowly creeped her way into normalcy. None the wiser, vacant master. At least her friends weren't worried about her too much. And then came the wedding invitation. The catalyst to start anew. That was the original idea. Maybe they could start over as regular friends. No doubt they were going to be there. She already had a dress that would be appropriate for such affairs. Yet, as she spotted them together the feelings returned. Fresh as the initial blow, Keiko mustered all her strength to keep herself in control. Begging for fortitude. No reason to ruin Yukina's wedding with her poor taste tears. She yearned for security as her hand reached out and latched onto **him**. And when it came down to it, he stayed. He took his place beside her and accompanied her throughout the ordeal.

The beauty and divine was finally witnessed by the pair as Yukina and Kuwabara unified under one roof. And somehow Keiko began to worry about someone other than herself. The need to control became the urge to comfort. Yukina was loved by all. Yet, no one could love her more than her own twin brother. After all, she was his beloved pearl that sparkled in the winter night. As the pair were now husband and wife, Keiko witnessed the part of Hiei's life coming to a close. Like her, he must have been in immense pain. Being acquaintances, she was informed about Hiei's situation. His lack of love as he lost the last thing he could ever love. Life was indeed irresponsible. They both were left. Cast aside. The bottom of the barrel. Unloved. Yet, just as he stood by her she did the same.

He made her laugh. She felt unbothered for once. So when Botan came to disrupt their peace, Keiko acted. There was no point in confronting Hiei in such a matter. As if it was all his fault for how it turned out and how he acted around her. Without a word, they both left Botan and everyone else at the wedding. If they could take one thing from Yukina's wedding, it was how desirable her life was. What she had with Kuwabara, Keiko wanted. And she knew Hiei wanted it too. Their body wanted what they were denied for so long, and upon first touch they collided.

And now, knowing he would be returning after several weeks overseas Keiko wanted to make sure the first thing he saw when he got home was her. Spotting their apartment and its stairs, she ran up. Thinking about him only made her want to smother him. He loved everything about her; her light along with the dark. Drinking was a bit of a problem at the beginning, but he wasn't discouraged. And eventually, she reached 6 months sobriety before demanding marriage. No more beating about the bushes. He simply said 'okay', as he took out a box from his pocket. He thought about it as well, but decided to wait for when it felt appropriate. It was when she finally spoke out her desire. Nearly tripping, she made a sharp turn as she spotted a figure by their shared apartment's door. He stood there, unaware of what was to come. She rushed forth, not caring how loud her bare feet against the floor made as she tackled him from behind. He only managed to turn around before meeting his fate on the rough floor. Opening his eyes only to see two soft russet pools staring at him.

"I'm ho-"

Enough was said. At least for Keiko as she silenced Hiei. Pushing everything in that one motion, she relished any feedback she got from the short stature man. Pulling back, she felt a hand behind her neck returning her back to where it began. Another breathless kiss. She adjusted herself as Hiei lifted his body up yet still on the floor. When they both felt fulfilled, they ceased for a second. Looking at each other, they saw the mess they were in. Hiei followed Keiko's example as he quickly made his way to their home. His naturally spiky hair was ruffled by the winter's winds. Taking the time to stop, Keiko winced as her body began to pay the toll.

Hiei looked to see how bad a state her feet were in among other things; sweats, rosy cheeks, and shivering body. No doubt he had to watch over her again. He smiled. Not that he was complaining. Lifting himself upright, he went to close the door. With the door locked, he lifted the girl up as he brought her to their bedroom. Upon contact, she quickly removed her dress. Giving nothing but her garments for him to bear his eyes on. Hiei insisted on treating her injury first. Even with her protest, he left to warm up a bath for her. She sighed though she should be grateful that he left his dress shirt behind. It gave her something to sense as she waited. It was easy to pick up his scent. After several minutes, he returned with a towel and a change of clothes for her to wear. Only to see her wearing his shirt cover her clothes that remained. He sighed before getting her to the bathtub. After an hour, they were once again on their shared bed. Hiei treating her injury. They improved greatly upon taking a bath, but Keiko still let out a wince by the disinfectant spray on her feet. Indeed, she was paying the price but it was all worth it. Aside from the pain, she felt bliss. Everything he did, made her feel special. Perhaps she was a bit bizarre compared to her other self. This was only for Hiei's enjoyment as she drew Hiei in for another tender moment. They had so much to make up because of his absence and Keiko was going for it.

"_Aren't you a bit too much with what you're doing with him?"_

A friend of her said when she was talking about her love life with her.

"_So what? I'm chasing the cloud with all I have! And he's my fluffy cloud." _

She felt like a little girl around him. In the sense of how she viewed the world. The magical perspective that existed through the innocence of a child were once again at her disposal. People were all about seeing with clarity but failed to enjoy what the world has to offer. They reminisce about the good times, yet she was living them every day. A touch of sadness was etched in their voice but hers were woven in mirth. Why change when they wanted what she had.

"I love you..."

"I love you more..."

"I like to see you prove that."

"With pleasure..."

His eyes were fixated on her exclusively. Each day they were married, they were married each day. No talk about forevermore or legal bounds. Why talk about something like that when they could talk about something like **this**.

"_**To live is the rarest in the world, Most people exist, that is all"**_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

**-END**

**Author's Notes: **

** Another story between Hiei and Keiko. This one is a bit more classical in terms of romance yet inspirational. What did you think? Until next time! -**_**sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
